Wonders
by sasnar10
Summary: This narutoxsasuke. This is my first No flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything!! NarutoxSasuke!! Please no bad reviews this my first. 8D

Chapter1: Eyes meet.

Sasuke Uchiha was the stongest at the leaf village's first acdemy. At age 14 was about to be a chuin. His squad was Sakura , Kiba, Kakashi,and Himself. The other squad was Neij, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma. Lately Kakashi has been pushing them alot.

Naruto Uzumaki went to the Genshin-ren acdemy the second acdemy.Turning 14 in just one day was becoming an anbu the next day as well. His squad Hinata, Ino, Lady Myra,and himself. The other squad was Shino, Ten-ten, Rocklee, and Gai. Lady Myra was tall, thin, and had sliky cream colored hair and tanned skin tone.

"Okay, Kids you are all back the acdemy to test your skills.", Irkura said.

" We are fighting you thats not much of a test.", Sasuke yanwed.

"No you are fight the kids from the Genshin-ren acdemy."

"Them?!", smirked Sasuke.

"Sorry we are late, I'm lady Myra.", she said. she was wearing a graceful kimono that was a purple.

"You are not late milady.", said Irkura bowing respect.

"Oh really?Student come forth and Gai come.", she beckned then came forth 5 kids in kimonos the girls wore red komnos with black heming the opposite for the boys.Gai was wearing the green jumpsuit. Then came out the last boy he had his eyes shut .He was wearing a red top with fishnet sleves, black Join gloves, and black jeans.

"Hey who are you, dobe?",asked Sasuke.

"Who me? I"m Naruto Uzumaki and you are Sasuke Uchiha, don't call me dobe got teme", said Naruto flatly. Everyone expected for his eyes to be black or red, they were blue. Sasuke couldn't stop stareing at Naruto's eyes.

"I can't stop staring at him he is just so hot. Wait I don't even know him? I can't help it i Love his eyes and I bet his lips are soft. Stop!!", sasuke said in his own little thoughs.

Naruto dissapper infront of him and whispered," You can stop staring" .Then licked his ear and disappered agian next to, lady Myra.

"Is everyone ready to being?", asked Myra.

"You guys are fighting in that?", asked Neij.

"Well..um..no..this ..is", Hinata stamered. All of them in unique clothes.

"The first match Kiba v.s Shino.",said Naruto.

"Come on boy fang over fang.",said Kiba. Shino dissappered and made a hand sign that Kiba has never seen.

"Ninja art black blood beetal fire.", sadi Shino and knocked Kiba to the ground.

"Next match Rocklee v.s Shikamaru.", said Naruto.

"Alright shadow posseshin Jutsu.", said Shikamaru.

"Wrong, Leaf kick down.", said Lee.Then Shikamaru fell.

"Whoa thesse kids are strong the real test is they fight me?", said Sasuke to Kakashi.

"Hinata v.s Neji.", said Naruto.

"Byakugan!", they said.Neij lunged for Hinata, but she jumped and made a very odd hand sign.

"Mind..destruction Jutsu", said Hinata and Neji fell to the floor.

"Ten-ten v.s Choji.", said Naruto.

"No way am I fight that?", said Choji.

"Um.Okay, Ino v.s Sakura.", said Naruto.

"Ninja art earth fire blackness break down.", said Ino and made Sakura fall down.

" Um well thats it sorry Sasuke.",said Naruto.

"Wait why can't we fight?", asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm becomming an ANBU tomorrow. Sasuke meet outside.",whispered Naruto.

Outside.

"Naruto um", said Sasuke.Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him close.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi i'm back. Someone really trashed "Wonder" But I'm so not stoping! XD

Alert: NarxSas yaoi

Chapter2:

"Hey, Sasuke I have seen in two days.", said Naruto.

"Hey ,Naruto come here.", said Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto close and start to kiss his neck.

"Oh ,Sasuke not in pubilc.", moaned Naruto.

"Oh what you don't like me kissing you?", said Sasuke.

"No no I love you kissing me since we have been going out for 2 weeks.", said Naruto.

"Fine you know thanksgiving is coming up really soon do you want to spend that week with me", said Sasuke.

"Yeah I would really like that.",said Naruto and kissed his Sasuke's soft lips agaist his lips.

"You do know that we will share a bed.", said Sasuke.

"Can I spent tonight with you?",asked Naruto.

"Oh okay, but for a price..", said Sasuke.

"What is that?", asked Naruto.

"Well you have to...", Sasuke whispered the rest into Naruto's ear.

"Okay I guess.", said Sasuke.

Naruto dashed off and went home to pack. Then realized what he was is allowing Sasuke to do."God I'm so in over my head. oh well it is so worth it.", thought to himself.

He got like 20 cups of instain of ramen. And Like a lot of clothes and barely any orange."Crap I'm goin to be so late if I hurry.", he sighed.He got up all his stuff and Ran to Sasuke's.

10minutes later.

"Wow you are really late dinner is still hot though.", said Sasuke while helping him with his bags.

"Really you waited thats so sweet. I Can't wait for tonight", said Naruto.

so this chapter was so short but I really need Ideas! XD


End file.
